


Fireworks

by Jellnandzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellnandzy/pseuds/Jellnandzy
Summary: Asahi's New Year's resolution is to be braver, but there's something he must do before he can pursue that goal: confess his feelings to Sawamura Daichi.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to both daichi and asahi !!! here's an asadai fic to celebrate them and the new year <3

The sounds and smells of the cafe swirl around, setting the room in a comfy and warm aura. It’s what Asahi loves most about cafes, and partly why he frequents them so much, especially this one. The coffee shop is a family owned business, further adding to the welcoming atmosphere. Today he’s with Nishinoya, (he definitely doesn’t ever need caffeine, but drinks the stuff like it’s his life source,) whose smiles and ridiculous jokes makes everything feel laidback and calm. Asahi has had a smile on his face ever since they entered the front door.

“S, r gnn oo ih?” Nishinoya says around a mouthful of the muffin he ordered and Asahi rolls his eyes.

“Noya, finish chewing before you speak, we’ve been through this.”

Nishinoya _gulps_ his food down, grimacing as it goes down all at once. He pounds his chest, which Asahi finds a little dramatic, takes a deep breath, then clears his throat to tie it all together. One day he’s going to choke and need the Heimlich maneuver. Asahi isn’t sure whether to be impressed or shocked that it hasn’t happened already. With how often he talks and laughs around food, and even swallows it whole, one would think it would be a common occurrence. Or would at least happen once for Nishinoya to learn his lesson.

Taking a drink of his black coffee, which probably doesn’t help anything, Nishinoya repeats himself, “you’re gonna do it?”

…

“Do what?”

Amber eyes narrow, lips turn to a frown, and dark brows lower to complete the glare directed at him. “Asahi-san, don’t play dumb. I know you know what I’m talkin’ about!”

Asahi looks away and taps his finger against the side of his mug. He knew that when he made plans with Nishinoya it would eventually involve them talking about his plans for the new year’s festival, but he didn’t know it would be at the top of the list.

Then again, Nishinoya is a naturally nosy person. Asahi rues the day he ever spoke of having a crush in his presence. It should have been obvious it would lead to something like this. To him confessing his feelings to none other than Sawamura Daichi.

Before, the smells of coffee beans and baked goods soothed him, now they’re overwhelming.

“I… don’t know….” he says to his mug, still steaming with his french vanilla latte.

Sensing movement, he lifts his head up just in time for the second year to reach across the table and clap his hands on Asahi’s face, squishing his cheeks together. A confused noise escapes his throat and it’s muffled by his perked lips. He hopes this isn’t causing a disturbance. His eyes dart around, searching for anyone giving them weird looks, but no one is even aware.

“Look at me you coward!”

Asahi obeys, but mirrors the frown Nishinoya gives him.

“I’m not-

“You are,” Nishinoya _shushes_ him. “If you don’t tell Dai-san your feelings, then I’m gonna call you a coward for the rest of your life. It’ll be my new year’s resolution.” He lets go and plops back down in his seat, rattling the table. 

A few people do look over this time, Asahi smiles sheepishly and gives them an apologetic wave.

He turns back to his friend and lifts a brow, “That’s not how new year’s resolutions work, Noya.”

“Says who?”

“Everyone…?”

“Fuck the status quo. I’ll do what I want!”

“Noya, shh!” Asahi bristles at the foul language in such a quaint setting. He hopes nobody heard.

Nishinoya snorts, “sorry.” (They both know he’s not sorry at all.)

Despite the brief panic, Asahi snickers, shaking his head at how typical this behavior is from Nishinoya. He takes a sip from his latte and then puts his chin in the palm of his hand, tapping his finger on his cheek in thought. Too much had gone into his plans to simply let them waste away.

Clenching his other fist he quickly but firmly, brings it down on the table. “I’ll do it.”

“That’s the ace I know and love,” Nishinoya gives him two thumbs up. “I think we should go over the plans again.”

He lets out an embarrassed groan, “yeah, okay.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Asahi has never been more nervous in his entire life. This is worse than the time when he was at his grandma’s 90th birthday party and was asked to play the guitar, or the time when his dad made him go over to the neighbor’s and help them move in, or the time when the teacher made him solve a problem in front of the whole class, or the time-

Okay, so he’s always anxious, he’s had a lot of nervous moments in his life. But tonight is definitely going to take the cake. It’s the night of the new year’s festival. Karasuno team arranged to go to the festival together and then break off in their own little groups later on. Which Asahi didn’t mind. Except for the fact that he’d asked if he could hang out with Daichi and _just_ Daichi. Suga hadn’t minded, thankfully, but only because he knew why Asahi wanted to be alone with the captain. It’d earned him a smug smirk, wiggly eyebrows, and a wink, too. Asahi wanted to smack him, but Daichi was _right there_ , somehow oblivious to the weird face Suga had made.

Someone pounds Asahi on the back, bringing him to reality. He looks over to see Daichi lifting a brow at him, “You alright? It’s just started to get kinda crowded, I know it can overwhelm you.”

“Ah, yeah,” Asahi lets out a breath, trying to fight back the fluttery feeling in his chest. Daichi is always looking out for him. “Although, before the fireworks start, I’d like to go to a less populated place so I can fully enjoy the show. Y’know, loud sounds, bright colors, and surrounded by lots and lots of people… not the greatest combo.”

“Works for me.”

The rest of the team is still with them, Hinata and Kageyama are arguing. Hinata yells about who could win the most stuffed animals and Asahi coughs to hide his laugh when Kageyama _blushes_. Those two are obvious to everyone but each other. He and the the third years have had an ongoing bet to see who would notice first: he and Suga agreed on Kageyama (the obvious choice), while Daichi and Kiyoko agreed on Hinata. But now that he thinks about it, the chances are about 50-50.

He leans to whisper to Daichi, wondering if the captain’s sudden shiver is from the cold. “You think tonight might be their night?” Asahi internally screams when he realizes what he’s asked, because isn’t that what he’s hoping for with him and Daichi?

“Hell no,” Daichi snorts, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, “they’re both going to be too caught up in their dumb competition to notice the other staring in awe with blush all over their face.”

Suga pops up on the other side of Daichi, nodding his head. “I’m with Dai on this one, sorry Asahi.” Then with a sinister smirk, he adds, “I wonder if anyone else’ll confess on new year’s eve...”

Oh.

So, that’s how Suga wants to play it.

“Too bad Oikawa isn’t here, huh?” Asahi sighs to emphasize. Immediately the smirk on Suga’s face slides away and is replaced with a flustered frown. 

Daichi lets out a loud laugh and raises a hand to offer Asahi a high-five. “That was smooth.”

The captain looks like he’s about to say something else, but is called over by Ennoshita who is holding Tanaka and Nishinoya by their collars. The two have their intimidating faces on and are directing it at a couple of guys who appear to be trying to give something to Yachi and Kiyoko. Yachi looks like she’s about to pass out and Kiyoko is as cool as ever. Daichi barks something out at the second years and marches over to diffuse whatever is going on.

“Was that really necessary?” Suga pouts, cheeks still pink.

Asahi chuckles, “all’s fair when you’re trying to embarrass a friend in front of their crush.”

Suga makes a “yeah that’s fair” expression, but then puts on a genuine, sweet smile. “Good luck tonight. You got this.” He punches Asahi’s shoulder to further encourage him, but it just leaves the ace feeling like he’s going to have a bruise for a week. The force of the punch nearly knocks him over.

The rest of the evening goes about like this, the regular Karasuno banter. The first years bicker with one another, the second years all cause trouble together (, Ennoshita getting involved when he thinks Daichi isn’t looking,) and the third years laughing at how ridiculous everyone looks. Though the air is freezing, the festival makes Asahi feel warm. So many friends and families and couples walking around together.

He watches the couples the most, recognizing a few students from school. Part of him is jealous that they have someone’s hand to hold, the other part- no, actually, he’s very jealous. Looking over to Daichi, Asahi wishes so badly he could reach out and take his best friend’s hand and hold it.

To avoid getting caught staring, he goes back to looking around the festival. This time looking at all the stalls selling snacks and hot chocolate, or providing entertainment. There’s a long line that leads to a shrine where everyone is making their wishes for the new year.

“We should all go get a spot in line,” Asahi says loud enough for everyone to hear, “afterwards, we can split off and go wherever for fireworks.”

“Good idea, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya pipes up a little too enthusiastically, but nobody notices since it could be filed as normal behavior. He flashes him a thumbs up and then goes back to antagonizing Ennoshita with the other second years. Ennoshita snipes back easily, used to the lighthearted teasing.

While standing in line the banter only escalates. Tsukishima adds fuel to the flame of one of Hinata’s and Kageyama’s arguments, Yachi trying her hardest to quell it, and Yamaguchi watches from the side, snickering. Tanaka and Nishinoya are, as they say, “scoping out all the hotties” in the crowd, but Asahi notices how they hold hands and constantly come back to look at each other. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita are all bickering over the last pocket warmer but finally decide to all hold it together and shuffle down the line in a group. They look so ridiculous that Asahi can’t help but snort and point it out to his fellow third years. Suga rushes over to join them, crying about how cold his hands are, too. Daichi and Kiyoko hang back with Asahi, both laughing at the antics of the team.

It’s the perfect way to spend New Year’s.

When they finally get to the front of the line, Asahi goes up with Daichi. They toss in a coin, ring the bell, and clap their hands together before closing their eyes to make a silent prayer.

_Please, let me be braver next year._ Asahi thinks to himself, he’s not foolish enough to be like every protagonist in a shoujo anime, wishing for returned feelings or a lucky love life. His feelings for Daichi may be strong, but his well-being is what he needs to prioritize.

Which, would be another reason why tonight is so important for him. To find out if the feelings are returned or not. He’s had this crush for a year, holding back from saying or doing anything to make it obvious for fear of rejection. Deep down he knows that their friendship is too strong for it to be ruined by feelings. But he still worries.

“Asahi, c’mon, we’re holding up the line,” Daichi’s voice cuts in through his internal ramble. He feels strong hands tug at his sleeve and lets himself be dragged off to the side. “The second years already went off to their own spot. Suga disappeared with some friends from another class, and Kiyoko went to go join her sister for the rest of the night so it’s just us two… just like you planned...”

Why did he hesitate with the last of that sentence? Asahi tries to look at his face, but Daichi’s back is to him, dragging him to who-knows-where. Does Daichi not actually want to be alone with him? Maybe Asahi got his hopes up…

“Sorry, the hesitation on the last sentence probably sounded weird. I forgot to breathe while I was talking, don’t mind me.” Daichi says, looking over his shoulder with an embarrassed expression.

Asahi snorts, “idiot.”

“Coward.” Daichi retorts.

“I’ve done _nothing_ to instigate that insult, take it back.”

“Then take back ‘idiot’.”

“It’s true, though.”

“So is coward!”

They’re both laughing at one another, weaving through the crowds. Asahi wonders what their banter sounds like to strangers who have absolutely no context. It’s one of their milder conversations. Nothing like the one that involved Daichi misunderstanding what Asahi said and repeating something very vulgar.

The two of them have a lot of good memories together. Asahi wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

Noticing that the crowd is progressively getting more and more dispersed, Daichi let’s go of Asahi’s sleeve and falls back to meet his pace. It’s still a little loud for Asahi’s liking so they continue walking until they come to a playground on a hill that over looks the festival grounds.

Asahi points to a swingset for them to sit at while they watch the show.

The first two fireworks explode in a burst of color just as they plop down. Reds, golds, and purples light up the sky, spilling their colors onto the world below.

It’s then that Asahi realizes what he plans to do. It’s then that Asahi realizes he doesn’t know exactly what to say. He’d planned this moment for weeks, but didn’t have the brains to think out his words.

He glances at Daichi from the corner of his eye. The freezing chains of the swing bleed through his gloves, but he doesn’t move his hands. What does he do? What does he say?

His thoughts are becoming as loud and as bright as the fireworks above.

Numerous feelings take over and he so badly wants to leave. Run away. Hide. He stays, though. For a number of reasons: he really doesn’t want Nishinoya to constantly call him a coward, and he has to do this for himself.

So, swallowing the lump in his throat, Asahi turns his head towards Daichi and comes up with an idea. If he confesses during the finale, Daichi won’t hear him, and then he can go back to Nishinoya and tell him that’s what happened. Daichi didn’t hear him, he’ll have to try again, oh well.

Fireworks stream and scream into the sky, exploding so bright they temporarily replace the stars.

Staring directly at his best friend and crush, Asahi confesses. “I love you, Sawamura Daichi.”

The fireworks stop.

For a few seconds the world is black and white.

Then, Daichi turns to Asahi. His eyes make Asahi’s world explode with color again. It would be beautiful if it wasn’t so scary. Had he heard?

“The fireworks were nice,” Daichi stares at him, gaze saying something that Asahi can’t understand. “Were you able to enjoy them? I hope this spot helped.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Why is he upset, isn’t this how he wanted things to turn out? His words went unheard just like he hoped they would.

“Want to get some hot cocoa and then head back? I’m ready to warm up after this freezing night.”

“Yeah, okay.” The disappointment in his voice is so clearly evident. Or maybe he’s too hyper aware of himself. That’s usually how things go in moments like these. He looks to Daichi again, watching his friend start towards the path that leads back to the festival.

They get the hot cocoa and then go home. No mention of the moment under the fireworks that night or the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Three weeks pass.

Asahi would be dying from anxiety if it had dented their friendship. If they had gone those three weeks without talking, he’d have cleared things up immediately, but it’s the fact that everything is fine that he doesn’t mention New Year’s Eve. Some things are better left unsaid, aren’t they?

_Aren’t they?_

He recalls the moment for the umpteenth time, wondering if he’s remembering correctly or if he’s added details or forgotten little things. Did Daichi turn his head towards Asahi just as he was saying those five words? Did Daichi’s eyes fall to Asahi’s lips, reading what he was saying?

It’s starting to get to him, _he needs to know._ But. Is it better to leave it? To forget and act like it never happened?

Asahi had asked Nishinoya and Suga the same thing earlier (, they were the only two he had trusted with his secret,) and both had similar things to say.

The three of them ate lunch together. Asahi and Suga made excuses to Daichi about practicing sets with Nishinoya and thankfully the captain had bought the excuse. He hadn’t seem fully convinced though, so they all made sure to walk to the gym together and actually do a few sets. Just to sell it off. Besides, it’s not like they were all against doing a bit of extra practice. 

“I think you should definitely talk to him about it, whether he noticed or not it’s going to continue to eat at you if you don’t act on it.” Suga said, giving him a sympathetic frown.

“Suga-san is right, and you know what?” Lifting up a finger as an idea popped up in his head, Nishinoya gasped. “You should get it over with today. You two live in the same area, right?”

“Yes…” He’s not sure if he likes where this is going, but Asahi will listen nonetheless. “Suga, Daichi, and I all do. We walk home together.”

“Cool, okay, Suga-san, you’ll have plans.”

“Of course.”

The two shared a silent conversation, leaving Asahi to wonder when they got so close to be able to read each other’s mind. When they did turn back to him they smiled wide and gave him more reassurances. Then the warning bell signaling lunch was over rang and they had to scurry back to their classes.

Asahi didn’t know what they were planning until Nishinoya texted him, which in hindsight, the plan should’ve been obvious. They were going to arrange things for him and Daichi to walk home alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Thanks for the treat, Asahi,” Daichi smiles, taking a bite out of his anpan. 

The cold January air is brutal. Normally walking with a friend would make it bearable, but since said friend is also his crush, it only makes things worse. Asahi is nervous. He said that New Year’s Eve was the most nervous he’d ever been, but today. Today, is what takes the fucking cake.

Asahi keeps stuttering and shaking. More so than usual. Daichi notices, too. He keeps glancing at him from the corner of his eyes and twitching his lips the way he does whenever he’s concerned.

He’s going to ask what’s wrong and Asahi will have to confess.

Swallowing a second bite, Daichi turns his head to look at Asahi. His eyebrows furrow. “The face you’re making right now is the one you make whenever you’re anxious. Did something happen today?” 

“O-oh, no, but. Well. I’m just…”

Daichi steps over to walk closer to him and leans up in his face, narrowing his eyes. “Tell me.”

Bringing his hands up, Asahi takes a step back. “I just… I need to talk to you about something…”

“Oh.” Dachi breathes, a sort of realization dawning on his face. “Actually, I do too. You go first.”

Asahi shakes his head, “You first. It’ll... give me m-more time to choose my words?”

He gets a soft grunt of affirmation in response. Meaning that Daichi also needs to think his words through, so they walk in silence. Which kills Asahi. Thinking logically, he knows the silence isn’t uncomfortable, but his anxiety won’t stop feeding off the quiet. Taking advantage of the empty space and filling it with horrible thoughts.

They finish their treats before Daichi starts talking.

“I know it happened a while ago, but on New Years… you said something to me.”

Coming to a halt, Asahi feels his world freeze up. Daichi has also been thinking about that night ever since? Did he hear him? _Did he hear him?_ Unintelligible feelings swirl around in his chest.

Uncertainty.

Fear.

Curiosity...

Hope?

Noticing the lack of Asahi’s presence, Daichi turns around and walks up to him. “You must’ve been thinking about it then, huh? Is this also what you wanted to talk to me about?” All Asahi can do is nod. “Okay… then, what did you say? Under the fireworks?”

So many questions.

Daichi’s eyes bore holes into him.

Taking a deep breath that sounds more like a gasp, Asahi finds he can’t say anything. He just wants to dig a hole and disappear forever. Daichi would sooner kill everyone in the room and then himself before he let that happen, though.

“I know all these questions are overwhelming, and I’m sorry, but I have just one last one. You can nod or shake your head if you don’t want to verbally respond.” Daichi’s voice is like an anchor, bringing Asahi back from being adrift. His friend waits a bit before continuing. Before asking, “That night- what you said… was it “I love you”?”

Yes.

A thousand times yes.

Asahi finds himself nodding, frantically. Like as if these are his last moments in life. Tears ( _Tears?_ He doesn’t remember feeling them well up.) spill from his eyes.

A blurry Daichi _grins_ , face turning a little pink. He shakes his head and lets out what sounds like an incredulous laugh. Asahi swears he hears a sniffle, too. There’s another soft chuckle and he feels a sturdy hand wrap around his. The red bean paste left Daichi’s fingers sticky.

“Good,” Daichi says, “because I love you, too.”

Those words make everything stop again and Asahi nearly gets whiplash from turning towards Daichi so quickly. Instead of being met with a reassuring smile like he’d usually get from his friend, he’s met with a pair of lips brushing against his own. Daichi’s other hand reaches up to brush his tears away. The action is so gentle it makes Asahi melt.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, I’m sorry.”

He gulps down a few more breaths, “it’s. You’re-” Asahi sucks air through his teeth and counts to ten. “I’m fine.”

“You’re fine? I just said I love you, kissed you, and brushed your tears away and you’re just fine?” Daichi scoffs, but there’s a huge smile one his face. It stretches from ear to ear.

Asahi finds himself mirroring the expression. “I’m more than fine.” He bends down to kiss Daichi again. The kiss is bad because neither of them can stop smiling, or stand still enough to focus on the other’s lips. Their hands keep roaming, coming up to entangle with one another and then ripping apart to grab the other’s face.

It’s a rough and horrible first kiss and Asahi wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

Remembering they’re _in the middle of public_ , they both return to walking down the street. Thankfully they had already passed the line of stores and were now in the neighborhoods which were more or less vacant, but still. They’d done that in the middle of the sidewalk, where anyone could’ve seen them.

Asahi wants to dig a hole and bury himself.

Beside him, Daichi’s shoulders are shaking and the young man throws his head back to laugh loudly. “We’re like a cheesy couple from some romance anime!”

“Yeah,” Asahi snorts.

“I’m the cool jock and you’re the cowardly nerd.”

“More like idiot jock.”

“You’re not even going to fight the fact I called you a coward?” The laugh that falls from Daichi’s lips is another incredulous one.

Asahi shakes his head and keeps walking, only slowing to take Daichi’s hand in his again. “Nope, because it’s accurate. Although, I’m a cowardly _jock_ , thank you, because it took me a year to tell you and you’re an idiot jock because in that whole year, you never once noticed.”

The hand in his disappears and when he looks over his shoulder Daichi is stuck still. Mouth slightly agape, eyes wide.

“A year?”

“Yeah, c’mon… I was just saying that, but you really never noticed?”

“No…”

This time it’s Asahi who lets out an incredulous laugh. He thought he’d been super obvious, then again maybe he was pretty good at hiding his feelings. Who knows. Making a mental note to ask Nishinoya later, Asahi continues walking. When Daichi catches up with him they go back to holding hands.

His New Year’s prayer comes to mind all of a sudden. The wish to be courageous this year. Looking at his hand entwined with Daichi’s, Asahi thinks to himself, ‘maybe it’s not that impossible of a wish.’ Though he may not have said anything when Daichi confronted him, he hadn’t run. He stayed there and faced the biggest, scariest moment of his life. 

If he could that, he could do anything.

Especially with Daichi backing him up.


End file.
